Lightstorm
Lightstorm is Celestial711's character. Do not copy, use, edit, or reference in any way without direct permission. Lightstorm is a female SkyWing/NightWing hybrid. She is currently a student at Jade Mountain Academy. Lightstorm, or Light for short, was born under two moons. Her father, Skygazer, placed her egg under the moonlight, though her mother, Princess Cloud, was afraid of special powers like many SkyWings, and removed the already-silver egg from the light. This caused Light to have the ability to read minds, though only glimpses of the future instead of full visions. Light is considered a royal, due to her grandmother Ember being the sister of Ex-Queen Scarlet, but is not eligible for the SkyWing throne. Light is currently in a relationship with Eclipse. Appearance Light is a sleek and medium-sized dragon. She is built much like a SkyWing, with large wings, a long neck, and a lengthy tail. Light is slender, with a body built for flying. However, her wings are shapes more like a NightWings, though much longer and wider, and also with sprinkles of brilliant reflective scales on one side. Her scales are softer than most of the SkyWing's 'jewel hard' scales, leading to her being wounded more often. Light's eyes are a light crystal lavender, and her scales are silver, with relatively lighter underscales. Two reflective teardrop scales are present on either side of her eyes, though they are only noticeable in bright light. Many dragons consider Light to be beautiful, though she does not usually believe so herself. Personality Light can be very reserved to herself, and it's hard to become friendly with her. From her birth, Queen Ruby instructed her to keep quiet about her NightWing abilities, lest it causes panic in the SkyWings. For this reason, she keeps her feelings to herself, fearing that her powers may one day be discovered by a majority of dragons. However, to those she care about, Light is extremely devoted and loyal, making her a trusted adviser and confidant. However, when her best friend and future boyfriend Eclipse found out about her abilities, Light became slightly more open about her feelings and emotions. Light is quite logical and intelligent, with a love of scrolls and learning in general. This, however, also makes her quite anxious about many things at times. Biography (Note that these events occured around twenty years after the events of The Dragonet Prophecy.) Light's mother, Princess Cloud, fell in love with a NightWing dragon on a diplomatic mission. They met in secret in the rainforest, and Cloud became pregnant with one egg. As a war broke out with the two main powers being the SkyWings and NightWings, Skywatcher and Cloud decided that their egg must not hatch on NightWing Island, as they knew the dragonet would be unusual. Cloud hid the egg in the rainforest, but to her dismay Skywatcher insisted on placing it under moonlight. They had an argument, and Cloud left for the SkyWing kingdom while Skywatcher flew back to NightWing Island; leaving the egg. One week later, Cloud returned to find the egg silver; and quickly took it back to the SkyWing palace's nursery. She flew back to the rainforest, hoping to apologize and tell Skywatcher what she had done. However, NightWing patrols found her and took her as prisoner. They questioned Cloud about her activities by torturing her, with her mate watching. Skywatcher confessed so that Cloud won't die suffering, and was punished with his wings being severed and an order to never discuss his mate to any dragon. Queen Ruby, Cloud's second cousin, watched over the egg. Cloud told her about it being soaked in moonlight, and Ruby resorted to using paint to make the silver egg appear like a SkyWing's. Light soon hatched, and Ruby received the news of Cloud's death. As she grew up, Light didn't have many friends, and instead immersed herself in scrolls and learning. The NightWings soon heard about the dragonet's powers through spies, and began to set up a plan to bring her to their side. When she was 4 years old, Light was reading inside the palace library when NightWings attacked the SkyWing Palace. She rushed into the throne room, and Light was instantly spotted due to her bright color. NightWing soldiers obeyed the orders to form a circle around her, shooting flames at any dragon that dared to come near. Light was took to the NightWing Island. The NightWings wanted to bring Light to their side, as she could by an excellent tool for winning the war. Light was chained in a dark cell, in an animus-touched iron collar that prevented the use of her powers. A NightWing named Painbringer was assigned to bring her to the NightWing side. At first, Painbringer attempted to convince her with words, talking about how the SkyWings never accepted her as one of them. He told Light that if she would join the NightWings, she would have real family. However, when Light would not be convinced, he began using some of the many horrid tools the NightWings have to torture her, including whips, knifes, and hammers. Light met her future boyfriend Eclipse on the NightWing Island, as he was assigned to bring her food and water. Eclipse was kind to Light, and often comforted her and brought her extra food. Soon, they became friends, and Eclipse was the only thing keeping her from losing all hope. One day, almost nine months after her capture, The SkyWings and their allied IceWings launched a joint attack on the NightWing Island. Eclipse freed Light during the commotion, and a few dragons carried her out, as she was too hurt and weak to stand. Light was brought to the RainWing village, where her wounds were treatede and healed with an animus-touched stone. Ruby allowed Eclipse to stay with Light in the SkyWing palace, where their relationship grew even more. Eclipse and Light currently attends Jade Mountain Academy together. Abilities Mind Reading: Like many NightWings born underneath the light of a moon, Light is capable of hearing dragon's thoughts. However, not many dragons, except those close to her, knows about this. Future Predictions: Light's future seeing abilities are only partially developed, and she can only catch glimpses of the possible futures, instead of full visions. Flying: Light is an excellent flier, and is considered extremely fast in dragons, and average in SkyWings. Despite her wing shape being slightly different, she can still outfly almost any dragon not a SkyWing.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings